


Here Begins the Lesson

by fuzipenguin



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexual education of Casey Conner includes a wide range of instructors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Begins the Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainjewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainjewel/gifts).



> Originally posted at my livejournal on 7/9/04.

            Judging by the quantity of moans that Stokely was producing, therehad been benefits to dating Delilah. He smiled around his mouthful. Seems like the relationship had been useful to both of them after all. 

            Hands tugging at his ruffled hair made him remember that there were other things he had been practicing, and he moved up his partner’s body, fingers fumbling at a paper packet. Before he had the condom even halfway unrolled he felt eyes land on his back, and he froze.

             “Casey, Casey,” Zeke sighed. “I’m so disappointed in you.” Stokely sat upright with a gasp, startled at the sight of the older teen lounging nonchalantly against the bedroom door. Casey smiled innocently and turned his head.

             “Disappointed? I thought you’d be proud.” Zeke shook his head, long bangs falling into his eyes. He pushed himself vertical and slouched his way over to the bed until he stood in front of Casey. One hand reached out and stroked a delicate jawbone.

             “You didn’t invite me, Case. I’m crushed.” Fingers tightened, a back bent, and two pairs of lips met in the space above Stokley’s stomach. She watched in shock, and then something akin to awe as lips and tongues battled for dominance in a familiar dance. It was so engaging that it took her a moment to realize that Zeke’s free hand was softly caressing her hip, sending tingles over her already tantalized skin.

             Zeke finally broke away, a slight smile adorning his face at the lost look in Casey’s eyes. He chuckled lightly and let his hand dip between Stokley’s thighs.

             “Casey. There’s still so much to learn,” Zeke whispered, eyes flickering over to meet and hold Stokley’s gaze.

             “I guess we’ll have to teach him, won’t we?” 

  
  
~ End

 


End file.
